I 'Memember
by Curlythespian
Summary: Of Mice and Men from Lennie's point of view. It is a short monologue I wrote and performed. It is written the way I hear him speak. Technically he is speaking from the big rabbit hutch in the sky recalling the events up to his death. Enjoy!


**SPOILER ALERT! This is more of a Lennie's side of the story then a fanfiction. Technically he is speaking from beyond the grave. But he is still written as the Lennie we know and love. It is written as a monologue and I performed it a while ago. I made some of his memories up because we don't know much about his past, enjoy!**

I feel bad George. I feel real bad. I tried but I kept messin' up! I jus' wan'ed t' feel the dress. I didn't think she would mind. But she did. An' I held on, 'cause maybe she'd just stop screaming and keep walkin', 'cause then I could just walk with her an' feel the dress at the same time! But…she kept screamin', and then I jus' held on 'cause I didn' know what else to do. Then…you hit me with the picket…again an' again. Why'd ya do that George? I woulda let go…prob'ly.

An' also, I done a bad thing with the pup. He was bigger than the mice! It was his fault he shouldn' ta died! Oh…you didn' know about that did ya. He made ta bite me and that hurts George! I tried ta do good I tried! I wan'ed ta listen to ya George. When the girl came in I says 'I'm not s'possed t' talk t' ya.' But the girl was purty. An' she said it was gonna be alright! That I'd still getta live with you an' the rabbits! An' we talked 'bout her hair an' how it was soft. It was real soft George an' I didn' wanna let go. An' then she started screamin' an' I was 'fraid that if you found out that she'd been screamin' then ya'd fin' out 'bout the pup an'…an' so I covered her mouth. An' I shook her 'cause she jus' wouldn' listen! Then she was quiet George…she was real quiet.

I 'membered somethin' George. I need help 'membren' things sometimes but this is a thing I 'membered all on my own! I 'member a guy on the ranch George. He was mean ta me. George, why was he mean ta me? He hit me George, he hit me real hard—in the face! An' it hurt an' I did what you said George, I did. I didn' hit 'em back. But, then ya said it was Okay. So I tried t' protect my head an' grabbed his hand. George, he had a real small hand. I could feel all his little itty bitty bones crackin' an' breakin'. But…I didn' wanna let go `cause he might hit me 'gain. I didn' want him ta hit me 'gain.

I 'member when we met George! My Aunt Clara gave me a piece-a soft stuff! I liked ta pet it! Then you came in an' I let ya pet it an' we met! An' then later I was drownin' in the water 'cause I can' swim…I don' remember how I got int' the water…but it was cold. An' then ya saved me! Ya oulled me outa the water an' was tappin' me to see if I was okay! Ya saved me George.

I'm sorry George, I wish I woulda been nicer. You was nice to me…so I shoulda been nice back! Like when ya said youd'a let me have Ketchup on my beans. I like beans! I said I lik'em with Ketchup an' then ya said we don' got any. An' then ya got mad. Ya said like ya did 'fore about how if you didn' got me then you said you could take yer pay, an' getta stay in a Cahouse Goddammit! But mostly you was nice. You said you'd let me have rabbits. An' I coulda pet 'em an' fed 'em an' pet 'em. An' we coulda had a lil' place an' live off the fatta the land! 'Cause I got you and you got me!

George, I 'membered ta go to the clearin' George, I 'mebered all by myself! Ya said, ya said you was gonna buy the place right then. But instead…ya tol' me ta take off my hat an' look at the water. The air was nice an' it was warm.! An' then…then there was nothin'…ya shot me…Maybe ya shoulda. 'Cause you was always sayin' how you coulda lived better without me. An' sometimes I would say that I was gonna go off an' live in a cave. George, I didn' really wanna live in a cave, I jus' though that it woulda made ya say I could stay. I don' think I coulda really lived in a cave. I coulda if you was there. George, I'm glad 'cause you'll be happy now. Maybe you can take your pay an' go live in a cathouse an' live off that fatta the land! But it'll be differen'. 'Cause we don' got each other no more…Still, George, if you're happy, then I'm gonna be happy! An' if you think shootin' me was the right thing ta do, you're right George, 'cause you always know best.

**I wrote the way I hear him speak so I'm sorry if it was difficult to follow. I know there was repetition, but he's Lennie, there isn't much that he only says once. Please review, this was an interesting experiment I'd like some feedback.**


End file.
